These Feelings Wont Go Away
by Ellashy
Summary: After the events in 'Crimson', Chloe divorces Clark as a friend
1. Chapter 1

**Title: These Feelings Won't Go Away  
Rating: PG. For now.  
Pairings: Chlark  
Spoilers: Season 6  
Summary: Chloe divorces Clark as a friend after the events of Crimson  
Disclaimer: Are you kidding me? If owned the show Chlark would have been bumping uglies since day 1.  
AN: Its been awhile since I've really written anything so im a little nervous and any  
comments are appreciated.**

Chloe tossed her bag and jacket of the table and slumped down on the couch. Looking up at  
the clock she noticed it was past midnight, she must have been driving the streets aimlessly  
for an hour. She could just about write tonight off as the worst night ever. Not only had her  
best friend kidnapped her other friend but she had made her best friend her ex best friend.

She spent 6 years as Clark Kent's trusted friend and sidekick. Turns out, for those 6 years he  
thought of her as nothing more then an insurance policy in case the whole Clark and Lana  
love affair, fell through.

Shaking her head, she couldn't believe what had happened...

_**Chloe could feel his hot breath against her neck as he whispered 'drunken' words in her ear.**_

"Can't say I haven't thought about it."

That was it. She was sick and tired of him attacking her every time he got on the rock. He  
looked down on her, making fun of her. She couldn't take it anymore.

Turning around to face him while he was still crouched down next to her. She whispered  
back so none of the guests would hear her.

"Kal. When you get off this little red k kick of yours...don't ever speak to me again. Either of  
you." She said referring to all incarnations of him.

Chloe thought she saw what looked like a mixture of concealed rage and hurt cross his face  
and shook it off as surprise that she stood up to him.

Turning back to her plate she dutifully ignored him throughout the rest of his rant and the  
kidnapping of Lana. Missing the whole time the glances he kept throwing her when he burst  
out of the room.****

She sighed remembering the hurtful words he threw at her.  
Chloe wasn't sure if she should be pissed or sad.

Its one thing for Clark to think that way, its an entirely different matter to announce it to the  
world.

Chloe let her head fall back, staring at the ceiling, praying that she made the right decision to  
cut the farmboy alien out of her life.

She needed a change, a vacation maybe. And she needed to do it before Clark had a chance  
to come over and pull the doe eyes trick on her begging for forgiveness.

"Oliver" She said to herself. When he left, she and Oliver had kept in touch. Her doing the  
occasional watchtower gig for him and him being a sound board for her.

Sitting up straight she flipped out her cellphone and dialed Oliver Queens number.

Waiting for Oliver to answer his phone she started nervously chewing her nails.

A groggy voice answered the other end of the line. "Hello?.."

"Oliver! Its Chloe."

Oliver shook himself awake. "Watchtower! Its one in the morning. Is something wrong?"  
His voice filled with concern.

"No...no, I mean.." Taking a deep breath she tried to articulate her thoughts again. "I need to  
get away and I was wondering if you could help me out."

She heard him chuckle over the phone. "The great Chloe Sullivan taking a holiday, I must  
have missed the news report about the end of the world."

When Oliver didn't hear a snarky reply from his Watchtower he groaned. "What did  
Boyscout do this time."

"What makes you think it was him." She asked.

"C'mon Chloe.." He admonished.

There was a long pause before she spoke. "I told Clark that our friendship was over."

"What happened?" He asked.

"It doesn't matter anymore. Look can I couch surf with you for a week or what." She said  
angrily.

Oliver fought the urge to snicker. "Okay Kitty, put the claws away, I was just curious. I'll  
send the jet to pick you up around 10 a.m. That should be enough time for you to sleep and  
pack and phone in to work. Okay?" His voice was gentle, lulling her.

"Thanks Oliver, I really appreciate this." She said quietly

"Not a problem Chloe, get some sleep Ok!?"

"Ok. Bye." She whispered before ending the call.

As always, talking to Oliver calmed her rage, but it didn't help the depression she felt.

Sighing for what felt like the hundredth time that night she pulled herself up from the couch,  
slowly dragging her feet to her bedroom. She opted not bother with a shower and instead  
pulled the black dress she was wearing over her head and replaced it with a pair of soft  
cotton pajamas.

Chloe thought she'd be up all night brooding about all that's happened but as soon as her  
head hit the pillow she was fast asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: These feelings won't go away  
Rating: Pg, I guess - it may go up in the future.  
Pairings: Chlark  
Spoilers: Season 6  
Disclaimer: Are you kidding me? If owned the show Chlark would have been bumping uglies since day 1.  
Summary: Chloe divorces Clark as a friend after the events of Crimson **

Chloe was packing her bag when someone knocked on the door. Expecting the limo driver that Oliver had sent to pick her up she was surprised when she opened the door to Clark.

He stood there saying nothing, raising her eyebrows at him she shook her head when he opened his mouth to speak and slammed the door in his face.

Trudging back over to her packing she hoped he got the message, frowning when she heard the door open behind her and his heavy footsteps approaching.

"I thought I told your alter-ego to pass on the message that you and I are no longer friends."

Clark came to a halt at her words. "Chloe let me explain..."

Chloe cut him off with a wave of her hand. "No! Not this time.. You humiliated me...and not just me but your mother and your supposedly one true love. Should I go on?" She asked.

His head bowed in shame. "I wish you wouldn't. I just wanted to let you know how sorry I am."

"Sorry doesn't cut it this time Clark. I'm done okay. I'm done with you, I'm done with our friendship, I'm just done." She bit out angrily.

Clark could feel himself get angry. "Chloe you know what happens to me when I'm on the red kryptonite, I can't control myself...

"Exactly Clark!.." She yelled. "You can't control yourself which means everything your bottling up inside, everything your thinking and everything you want to say comes rushing out... and you don't care who you hurt." She felt tears well up in her eyes but refused to let them fall. Chloe didn't want to show any weakness around Clark, she needed to be strong. Taking a deep breath she continued in a calmer voice.

"You hurt me Clark... and... I just feel so stupid that the one person in my life I thought I could count on, turns out to be using me.."

"I'm not using you Chloe." He said exasperated.

"Yeah well I don't believe you... Close the door on your way out. I've still got some things to do before I leave."

For the first time since he entered the apartment Clark noticed the bag full of clothes and she was not dressed in her usual work clothes.

"No!. Chloe I'm not going to let you leave your life in Smallville because of me."

Chloe let out a hollow laugh. "Get over yourself Clark. I'm going on vacation, or do I need permission from you to live my life? Hmm?" She knew she sounded like a bitch but he had broken her heart over and over again, it was time to severe the ties.

"No, I just want to know where you're going?'

Chloe didnt know that 4 simple words could incite so much anger in her. "Are you seriously not getting the whole, 'none of your business vibe,' that I've been transmitting loud and clear ever since you barged in here?

At his dumbfounded look, she guessed not. Chloe knew Clark was stubbord and if she needed time away from him she needed to pull out the big guns this time, she needed Queen Bitch Chloe to make an appearance.

"Okay, considering your highly intellectual brain doesnt seem to be comprehening basic human dialect today, let me explain this to you in laymans terms. Leave...Me...Alone..Get out of my apartment, get out of my life... and stay there."

She sounded broken even to her own ears and prayed Clark would just respect her decision and maybe even just this once, respect her.

Clark didnt say anything, he didn't move.

Chloe sighed and turned back around dismissing him.

Clark could feel anger surge up inside him. Moving forward quickly he grabbed her arm swinging her around and pulling her flush against his hard body.

Chloe cried out in pain as his normally gentle hands gripped her arms in a tight hold.

Chloe's pain-filled sob snapped Clark out of whatever rage he was feeling and immediately pulled his hands off of as if he's been burnt. He couldn't believe he had just hurt Chloe, his Chloe, how could he do that. Last night he hurt her with his words and today he hurts her with his abilities. Clark looked up and noticed Chloe looked scared, scared of him. He couldn't take it. .

She watched wide eyed as he stumbled out of her apartment as fast as 'humanly' possible, almost knocking over the expected limo driver at her door.

As soon he left she let out a breath she didn't realize she'd been holding.

"Ma'am? Are you alright?" The limo driver asked.

She forced a smile at him. "I'm fine, thankyou." She said politely.

The driver doubted it but he nodded anyway. "Can I help you with your bags?"

Chloe nodded in the affirmative, instructing for him what to take and if he wouldn't mind waiting for her down stairs while she did some last minute things.

Pulling out a pen and a piece of paper she jotted down a quick note for Lois. She really didn't feel like talking to Lois and hoped the note would keep her from tracking her down.

Taping the note to the coffee maker she grabbed her purse, heading out locking the door behind her.

Walking out on to the street she smiled as the driver opened her door for her and then gestured her inside. Sitting inside the plush vehicle she couldn't help but smile at Oliver and the things he did for her, big and small. He had called her at a more reasonable time this morning and told her his driver would pick her up, she had of course, first refused, claiming she was perfectly capable of taking a taxi, but he wouldn't hear of it.

The ride over to the airstrip, loading her luggage and being seated all seemed to happened in one big blur.

She felt the private jets hum as the pilots prepared to take off. Chloe could taste the tiredness that followed stress filled morning she had dealt with, creeping back into her being so she settled herself down in the surprisingly soft seat, closed her eyes and let sleep take over.

_CHAPTER 3 -- coming soon_


End file.
